Birthday Surprise!
by AngelEyes87
Summary: Red vs Blue oneshot. So far Tennessee's birthday has been pretty hectic. The Freelancer has to deal with York breaking into her room along with the news that two of her friends have just been kidnapped...Part 1 is up. Please R&R!


**A/N: **Hi there! I'm currently doing a challenge on DeviantArt for a Red vs Blue group. We were asked to do a short story about describing our Freelancer OC's birthday. I decided to write one for Tennessee because I had an interesting idea in mind for her. I know that in the drabble series, _Moments Like This, _Tennessee is 26, but I chose to have her another year older to fit in with her birthday. I hope you enjoy this! :D

**Disclaimer: **Everyone from Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth. On the other hand, Tennessee and Georgia belongs to me while randomberry7949 owns Colorado and Hawaii.

**Birthday Surprise! Part 1**

**By AngelEyes87**

It was late into the night when the door to my room was opened. The loud high-pitched whooshing noise alerted me from my deep slumber, causing my body to jerk ever so slightly in mild surprise in reaction. I blinked a few times to get rid of the grogginess and thankfully the heaviness of my eyelids were slowly beginning to subside. The width of the doorway was taken up by a lone individual's silhouette. Not wanting to draw any attention to myself, I slowly lifted my head off the pillow, squinting in the darkness that engulfed the room.

Hmm, how very strange indeed. It would appear the figure was still dressed in their Freelancer armour garb, and he or she had now crossed the threshold.

For some strange reason I didn't feel frightened or intimidated by their mysterious presence. Instead I was intrigued because I wanted to discover their identity before they had the opportunity to do something. No, it definitely wasn't my room mate, Colorado. Normally she would saunter in without caring if I was either awake or asleep, greeting me with a warm "Hey!" or something along those lines. Besides, how this person entered the room can only be described as cautious. It was as though they intended to pass through undetected so they wouldn't get caught.

Well, if that might be the case then perhaps it would be for the best if I gave them an unexpected welcome. Bearing that thought in mind I shifted myself so I was half leaning upright, swiftly grabbing the pillow in the process. Exactly as I predicted the intruder carefully went to work on the machine on the wall, their fingers tapping a sequence of numbers, and it was soon followed by the iron door instantly sliding to the left.

Finally the doors were completely sealed as they were locked in place. They gave a small sigh of relief, half obscured due to the bulky helmet enclosing their head. The trace of a smirk tugged at the corners of my lips. Suddenly, without any warning, I launched the pillow at them, hearing a stunned gasp tore from deep within their throat. My heart swelled with immense satisfaction as I knew I succeeded in my plans of taking them off guard.

Tennessee – one. Unsuccessful idiot breaking into my room – zero. I'm so smart that I would congratulate myself on most occasions.

Light illuminated the room as soon as I snapped the switch on the lamp which was on my bedside cabinet. I raised my eyebrows, recognising their familiar tanned armour while the two of us maintained eye contact. I should have known it was him all along. Sly devil.

"I don't know why but I bet your parents used to catch you in the act of sneaking back inside after spending a wild night out," I casually remarked, inviting him to partake in a conversation with me.

Rather than answering, his hands travelled to each side of the head gear and with a low hiss, as a result of pushing a button in, his helmet instantly came off. He certainly was handsome, possessing rich brown hair along with eyes that were the colour of melted chocolate. A faded scar marred his left eye, merely increasing his sex appeal. His loving gaze swept over me like a lover's gentle caress.

"Not always, Rosa," York said, finally having the decency to respond. "I would avoid them by climbing up the nearby tree so I could gain access to the window outside my room."

We both exchanged smiles while chuckling lowly. I watched with keen interest as York placed his helmet on the floor next to the door, thereafter removing the armour from his body. A cloak of silence descended upon us for the second time. I did nothing to ruin the moment, opting to simply enjoy the sight of York stripping before my eyes. Sure enough, this situation wasn't new to me at all because he has undressed in front of me and vice versa plenty of times. Within a minute or two, his tanned muscular upper body was on display.

Ignoring the growing butterflies fluttering around in my stomach I decided to ask him about the mission he had just returned from. Anything to distract me from staring at the broad expanse of his smooth chest.

I wet my upper lip with my tongue. "So James, how did the mission go?"

"It wasn't too bad. Georgia and I had to retrieve a very important data chip from rebellious soldiers who are notorious for their crimes against innocent civilians. We were told that the chip concealed information relating to the destruction of mankind, including nuclear weapons. They stole it from the Covenants so they say."

"But why would an alien race have a data chip like that in the first place?"

"Beats me. Anyway we infiltrated the gang's secret hideout and killed a couple of them when they tried to get in our way. The Director was most pleased with our, and I quote, 'outstanding performance behind enemy lines.' Georgia's rank has been moved to somewhere in the middle section of the board."

As York finished describing his task, he was just standing there naked with the exception of his midnight blue boxer shorts hanging low on his hips, having discarded his leg armour. Didn't he realise the impact he was inflicting on me at this very moment? Any minute now I was this close to tackling him onto the ground.

God. I was acting no better than a sexually depraved teenager. How tactless of me.

I mean, how actually difficult can it possibly be to maintain my sensual urges?

"You like?" the American drawled, flashing me one of his wide, charming grins. His statement alone caused me to burrow my eyebrows in a bewildered sort of way.

"Do I like what?" I demanded.

"The good news of course," York commented, looking highly amused at my puzzled state. He scooped the pillow off the floor and threw it in my direction. With ease I caught it and returned it in its rightful place. "What else do you think I was referring to, Rosa?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to inform him that I was sincerely under the impression that he must have been hinting about his physique. However as soon as I opened my mouth to convey my thoughts into words, he crossed the room and gently cast the bed covers aside. He made no effort to prevent his torso from coming into contact with mine as he slipped into bed beside me. Still York shuffled forward, trapping me in a loving embrace while he pulled me closer to him until every inch of our bodies were in perfect alignment.

"Hi there."

"Hi," I echoed his greeting with the same teasing tone. Laughter escaped his mouth in a short burst before he gave me a little kiss.

"I was half expecting Colorado would be here with you," he said seriously. "Let me guess, she's with Penn right now probably doing you know what with him."

"Ha, I wouldn't put it past Jackie. Honestly there have been times I'm convinced they will be reincarnated as jack rabbits." I paused for a moment, combing my fingers through my red hair. "On second thought if she was within earshot of me saying that she would kick my arse all the way to Reach."

York nodded, evidently in agreement. "Too right she would. Oh, could you do me a favour? Surely it would be far better if the lamp wasn't on."

"Fine," I murmured, breaking free of his hold while trying my best to compress a heavy sigh. Turning to the other side of the bed, my left foot accidentally kicked out, striking what I supposed was York's leg. He scowled in response, the sheets rustling around – I guess he was reaching down to observe the source of pain. Come on, it really wasn't that bad. It was only a small kick, nobody can be in that amount of-

A mixture of shocked amazement gripped me. All that I could firmly focus on the digital alarm clock, paying no attention to the lamp behind it.

It was after midnight, nearing one o'clock in the morning to be precise. The date was the twelfth of October. A significant date for me nonetheless.

Holy shit.

How the hell could I have forgotten it was my twenty-seventh birthday today?

My abrupt cursing somehow startled York for the mattress creaked slightly due to scrambling movements and it wasn't before long did I feel warm breathing against the back of my neck. The tone of his voice spoke of his sudden concern.

"Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me, Rosa!"

I averted my gaze from the clock, choosing to concentrate on the sheets. Before I knew it, I was facing York as a result of him gently rolling me away if I weighed absolutely nothing. He was looking very bemused so I decided to tell him. Yes, that will stop him from worrying. I gave him what I hope was a cheerful smile to convey everything was indeed fine.

"I just looked at the date and today is my birthday."

His face soon split into a wide grin. "No kidding! Why didn't you tell me?"

"James, I've been reminding you about it for weeks now."

"Aha, I had you going there for a minute, didn't I?" York exclaimed, playfully winking at me. "Of course I remember. It's not everyday that my kick-ass girlfriend turns twenty seven!"

"I think I'm getting old," I said, frowning slightly. York shook his head, emitting a sound that rather sounded like a low snort.

"What is it with women and their complaints about getting old? Sweetheart, listen to me for a second. I don't think you're getting old. I think you're getting even more gorgeous as each day passes. If there's anyone who should be moaning about their age it's me. I've got nine years to go before I hit forty and it's something I'm not looking forward to if the truth be told."

I couldn't help but to burst into hearty laughter at this. Not only did his honest words made me feel a bit better about myself, but it proved that he really did love me. I knew in the depths of my heart I was fortunate for him being mine for the past ten months we have been together. Out of all the boyfriends I had York was undoubtedly the perfect one. He never had once disappointed me nor has he ever took advantage of me unlike other men who I were romantically associated with.

"You do have a way with words," I told him once my laughter died down. I leaned in a bit closer, a small smile etched on my face. "So, are you going to give me my present now?"

"Nah, I'm going to wait until the right moment. Until then how about we have an intimate celebration of our own..."

York's sultry words trailed off, growing more fainter and thicker. His soft lips found my neck and he began to plant a trail of wet kisses along the base, pausing occasionally to teasingly nip at the tender skin there. My insides coiled with pleasure while at the same time a rush of heat travelled down southwards. I was slightly stunned when York ceased his administrations but my breath hitched in my throat as his hands gripped the helm of my red pyjama top, pulling it off over my head. A blast of cold air struck my warm bare skin, my cheeks burning a little as he pinned me with a look of sheer masculine approval.

"Much better," he said matter of factly.

"Thank you," I whispered, not knowing what else to say. What else was left of my thoughts were pushed to the recesses of my brain as he gathered me close, resuming his seduction. To say the least we didn't succumb to sleep until much later on.

It was around nine in the morning that I woke up. York was sprawled out beside me, his chest gently rising and falling while he slept on. Light from the minuscule gaps from the blinds infiltrated my room, some of its rays falling upon York's body. I turned my head to the side, mentally face palming when I realised the lamp was still on. We must have been way too caught up in our passionate activities last night. That would explain why we forgotten about it. Sighing, I turned it off and then curled into York, resting my head on his chest.

Just as soon as I closed my eyes, my door slid open and in came Colorado. She must have been rushing because she was red in the face and her breathing was laboured.

She panted, "Bad news, Rosa. Hawaii and Georgia have been kidnapped!"

**A/N: **Oh dear, it looks like Tennessee's special day has been ruined due to the grave news! The last and final part will be uploaded shortly upon completion. In the meantime please leave a review!


End file.
